thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Wannabe
Wannabe is a song heard in Fuller House About Love is in the Air Performed by D.J. Tanner-Fuller, Stephanie Tanner, Rebecca Katsopolis and Kimmy Gibbler. Lyrics Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So, tell me what you want, what you really really want I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So, tell me what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig, ah If you want my future forget my past If you wanna get with me better make it fast I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want Now don't go wasting my precious time Get your act together, we could be just fine I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So, tell me what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig, ah If you wanna be my lover You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever Friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover You have got to give Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is What do you think about that? Now you know how I feel Say you can handle my love Are you for real (are you for real)? I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So, tell me what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig, ah If you wanna be my lover You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever Friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover You have got to give Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is So here's a story from A to Z You wanna get with me? You gotta listen carefully We got Em in the place Who likes it in your face She got G like MC Who likes it on an - Easy V Doesn't come for free She's a real lady And as for me? Ha-ha! You'll see Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around If you wanna be my lover You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever Friendship never ends If you wanna be my lover You have got to give Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is If you wanna be my lover You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, You gotta slam, slam, slam, slam Make it last forever Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and zigazig, ah If you wanna be my lover Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Images Category:Season 1 Songs